Illuminati
by malika-azrael
Summary: Crossover with Spiral. Hikaru is a Blade Children and the time has come for him to face his destiny as well as to defend his life.
1. Chapter I

Illuminati 

Chapter I

_Spiral, a curve winding around a central point: continuous increase or decrease_...

"Shindou Hikaru!" the very enraged chemist teacher shouted, her voice surprised Akari and the entire class. But who wouldn't be surprised? The teacher had just entered the class and the first thing she did was...got angry with Hikaru again.

"Zero! You got another zero for your test again!" She waved the paper in front of the class. "If...for test tomorrow you get another zero again...you must join chemistry tutorial every Saturday, start this week. And I mean it Shindou."

"Eh?" Hikaru, who actually didn't pay attention to the teacher, caught some of the words.

"You heard me Shindou."

"But Mizuki-sensei, I have go games..."

"I don't care of it."

"But..."

"There is no but!" The teacher ignored Hikaru's protest.

Hikaru opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but then he closed it, decide that it maybe wiser not to argue with Mizuki-sensei right now.

Akari who witnessed all of this felt worried, she patted Hikaru's shoulder.

"What?" Hikaru asked, a little harsh than usual, he was still upset.

"What are you going to do?" It seemed it was mission impossible to make Hikaru to study, she knew very well that Hikaru was very lazy to study.

"Fujisaki-san please don't talk anymore," Mizuki-sensei said. "And students open page 42."

At this, Akari was forced to silent no matter how much she wanted to talk with Hikaru. So...she waited impatiently for the break time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So?"

"So what?"

"So...are you going to study or not? If you want we can study together," she offered.

"No." Hikaru's reply came in instant.

"But you heard what Mizuki-sensei said, you don't plan to join tutorial, do you?" She asked, a little hesitated. Who ever guessed what Hikaru had in his mind?

Hikaru threw his head back and laughed. "Of course not. Geez...I thought you know me better than this Akari..."

"But how about the test tomorrow?"

"You don't need to worry," he cut her words. "You will see, for the test tomorrow I'm the one who gonna get the best mark." He declared confidentially, a mischievous smile played on his lips.

Akari stared at Hikaru, his friend looked very sure of what he said. Just what on earth Hikaru planned?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akari waited for Hikaru outside their class, right before the test. Finally the boy she was waiting for showed up. "Are you ready for the test?" She asked before they entered the class.

"More than you ever imagine..." was Hikaru's answer.

"But...did you study or not Hikaru?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not."

Upon hearing the answer Akari could only stared helplessly at Hikaru.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akari cast a curious look at Hikaru; she looked at the question and then looked at Hikaru again. In her opinion, the test could be categorized as a difficult one even the smart one needed time to think how to answer it but looked at Hikaru...He seemed so relax, and his hand was busy to write the answer. And judged from his behavior, as if he didn't need time to think anymore.

Akari almost forgot her own test because she was too focused to watch Hikaru then she realized if there was something she needed to worry about then it must be her own test since she couldn't really answered it too. So...she started to focus on her own and decided to forget about Hikaru...for now at least.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And the highest mark of this test...goes to...Shindou-kun." Mizuki-sensei announced, made the whole class stared disbelief at Hikaru. But the said boy was merely smiling and in Akari's opinion there was something strange with the smile. "I hope you will always like this Shindou-kun, not only when I threat you then you want to study," said Mizuki-sensei.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you going to tell me?" Akari asked.

"Tell you what?"

"About the test of course!" She snapped. "How could you get 100 without study...Wait a minute!" A new idea appeared in her mind. "You didn't cheat, did you?"

"I don't need to cheat you know," Hikaru replied. He seemed insulted by the question.

"So how?"

"That's a secret," Hikaru said, a wicked smile played on his lips.

"That's mean Hikaru," Akari pouted.

"What ever you say."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days after that Akari still didn't give up, she asked Hikaru every chance she had, till...

"You wouldn't give up, would you?" Hikaru asked, after for the hundredth time Akari asked him the same question.

"Nope." Akari shook his head.

Hikaru sighed.

"Tell me Hikaru, we are best friend, right?" she said.

Hikaru was silent for a moment then he spoke, "Yes...we are best friend, that's why I don't want to tell you...the secret...you don't want to know about it Akari...yes...you don't want to know..."

The way Hikaru spoke was as if he spoke to himself and that made Akari confused, more than she already did.

She looked at Hikaru and surprised upon seeing Hikaru's face, for once his face was serious, an expression he never had except on go, but this was slight different. This atmosphere he had around him...somehow...was almost frightening.

"Forget about this..." He said suddenly, startling Akari. "In fact...I did study for chemistry..." he whispered, his voice was slightly sad. "It's just...it was a long time ago..." Then as if he never said anything, he turned abruptly and walked away, leaving the confused Akari behind.

Long time after Hikaru gone, Akari still stood in the same place. She thought about the previous moment. Akari had seen Hikaru's test, the answer was perfect, no mistakes at all even the smallest one and used the most efficient method to answer it. She had wondered, that judged from it Hikaru must be understood and knew a lot about chemistry but as she knew and as everyone knew...Hikaru always slept when chemistry lesson and never paid attention to the teacher so how Hikaru could answer the test?

And what Hikaru said earlier, _'I did _study _for chemistry...It's just...it was a long time ago...'_

Long time ago? When? Weren't they only learning chemistry when they're in High School? And Hikaru's expression when he said those words...he looked different...wasn't Hikaru she knew.

'_The secret you dont want to know...' _What Hikaru meant by that?

For the first time in her life...she felt she didn't know his friend anymore...


	2. Chapter II

**Illuminati**

Chapter II

_The Spiral_ _of_ _fate is begun to wheel..._

Today was the last day of qualification for Hokuto Cup. Like last year Kurata was the team leader and Akira still became the first player. But that wasn't the thing Akira had on his mind now.

Akira glanced at his watch; there was still a time. Inside the room, Shindou was playing against Waya, to decide whom the last member of the team. Yashiro and Ochi already finished their games; Yashiro was the one who won.

Akira smiled; he still remembered what happened in the last Hokuto Cup. At that time Shindou had requested to be the first board so he could play against Ko Yonha and then the exchange of fiery stare between them right before the game started.

Too bad Shindou lost to him but they had promised to meet again, to play again in the next Hokuto Cup and that meant this year. Knowing Shindou, of course that boy would not break his promise but on other hand Waya also struggled for his first chance to join Hokuto Cup for the first time.

The door opened, Akira abruptly turned, as well also Yashiro, Isumi and Ochi. Four of them were waiting for the result of the game.

Shindou walked out first, a broad grin spreading across his face, followed by Waya, whose face was a little sad. It was clear who the winner was.

"Yes! You did it Shindou!" Yashiro exclaimed happily, then he noticed it, "Err...I didn't mean to...what I meant...is...you did great too Waya...I..." he tried to correct his words but failed miserably.

"No, it's okay." Waya smiled weakly. "Shindou played great, he deserves this," he turned his attention to the smaller boy. "Shindou, you must win, okay? If you lose I'm not gonna forgive you, you know."

Shindou's face turned serious. "I won't lose. Not anymore, especially to him," he said, his tone was sure.

Everyone went silent; it didn't take a genius to know who the one Shindou's referring to. It was him, Ko Yonha, the go player from Korea. They still remembered Shindou's lost last year and how disappointed he was.

"Don't worry! You will win." Yashiro said then he smacked Shindou's head playfully.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Shindou asked indignantly while rubbing his head.

Everyone laughed, Akira as well with the others, knew Yashiro intentionally smacked Shindou's head to smooth the tension there and he did success.

Akira couldn't help but wondered did Shindou have split personalities or what? For sometimes he was a loud, cheerful and blunt boy who never serious about anything, except go, especially when he was playing.

But then he could turn into a serious and silent boy, with sadness in his eyes. Actually, which one was the real him? Had anyone else realize about this? Or it was only him?

"Touya! Oi Touya!" That brought him back from his musings. He looked at Shindou; the boy had a questioned look in his eyes. "What're you thinking?"

"Nothing." He replied automatically.

"Oh? Really?" Shindou seemed doesn't believe his answer, but knowing him Akira knew he would let the matter drop.

"Yeah whatever you say," Shindou said. And it was just like his prediction. "We are going to have lunch, are you coming with us or no?"

The answer came out from his mouth without he even need to think. "I'm coming."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akira was waiting for Shindou, they had a promise to play go but because Akira had something to do in Go Institute they promised to meet there instead of Go Salon. But why Shindou hadn't come yet?

He shifted in his chair. Shindou was late again, like usual. Never, even just for once the boy arrived right on the time, he really was not a punctual type. And Akira had learned to tolerate it. What else he could do? Hoping him not to be late was like asking the sun not to shine.

Suddenly he heard a footsteps, he lifted his head and smiled. It was Shindou, the boy seemed had run for a miles, judged from the way he breathed. "I-I'm sorry," he said under his breath. "I was overslept."

"It's okay," he said. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah, sure."

They were walking headed the exit when Shindou suddenly froze. At first, Akira didn't realize it; he kept talking but when he heard there was no reaction he turned and saw Shindou was not walking beside him. Shindou was standing few feet behind him, stopped dead on his track. His face was unreadable.

Worried, he hurriedly asked as he reached him. "Shindou, are you okay? Shindou!"

"Ayame..." was the only thing his rival said.

"What?" he asked, puzzled by his friend behavior.

Shindou didn't answer him, or maybe he also didn't hear what he said. As if he had been hypnotized, he walked slowly to the receptionist desk, his eyes focused only to one single thing.

Then Akira immediately saw it, what had snatched Shindou's attention away. And it was something he never expected. It was a flower, big purple flower. What was the name? Japanese Iris...Shindou mentioned that earlier. He frowned. Since when Shindou knew such a thing? And since when he interested in this?

Shindou took the bouquet into his hand.

"Ah Shindou-kun. This flower is for you," the woman behind the receptionist desk said. "And here's the card."

So it was really for him, but even so he didn't need to act like that, did he? Since Shindou's attention only focused in that flower, something Akira didn't understand why, he was the one who took the card from the woman's hand. "Thank you," he said then opened it.

There was only one sentence written there. "Congratulations you had been chosen as the team member of Hokuto Cup. Good luck for your next game." Akira read it loudly; it was a normal and standard greeting card.

He glanced at Shindou and realized Shindou actually didn't bother to find out what inside the card. "Excuse me," he said. "There is no name here. Do you know who is the person send this?"

The woman shook his head.

"There is no need to ask." For the first time Shindou spoke. "I know who the one send me this."

"You do?" Akira asked, his astonishment was clear.

"Yes, after all there is no one else but him, isn't so Eyes?" he asked loudly.

Someone rose from one of the chairs in the lobby and turned to face them. It was a man. He dressed in black. As he walked towards them, Shindou smiled. "Long time no see. How are you Eyes?"

"Fine." The man answered, his voice was cold and held no emotions at all.

Akira instantly realized their conversation was one kind of courtesy. As the man neared him he could see him clearly. That man was still young, apparently their ages, beautifully proportioned and his hair was rich silver.

And his eyes...his eyes were an incredible shade of ice blue. They were cold with a sharp intelligence that warned that he didn't miss even a single trick and cautious of his surroundings. It was like looking into a sea of blue ice. They froze him solid.

"Touya, let me introduce you. Touya, this is Eyes Rutherford and Eyes, this is Touya Akira."

Rutherford didn't give his hand, he merely nodded. From his name and his appearance he must be foreigner. How Shindou befriends with him?

Shindou exchanged a quick glance with Rutherford. "Err...Touya..." he cleared his throat. "I can't play go with you today, I know we have promise but I have something to talk with Eyes. So...maybe next time, okay?" He gave him a pleading smile, one Akira could never resist.

"Fine...we play next time."

"Thank you," Shindou said happily. "I will call you later."

"Let's go Hikaru," Rutherford was already standing near the exit.

"Yes, I'm coming," he turned to him. "Bye Touya."

Hikaru...that man called Shindou by his given name. As he knew the one called Shindou by his given name was only his childhood friend, Fujisaki-san.

But...as he recalled Shindou also called the man using his first name. They must have known each other for a long time. But...why he never heard about him before?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unknown to Akira, there was a pair of eye watching them from behind the pillar. The figure whispered, "Aha...so the cursed one...those Blade Children finally show up."


	3. Chapter III

**Illuminati**

Chapter III

_He invites the boy to the Spiral..._

They were in his place. In Eyes opinion, his suite would be the best place to talk. He eyed the boy who was sitting on the couch, right in front of him.

Hikaru had changed a lot. Actually if at that time Hikaru didn't take the ayame first, he wouldn't recognize him. Mostly because the last time they met they were a kids and now they had grown up, and also because his hair. He had dyed his hair black. And Eyes didn't forget to mention the awful way Hikaru dressed. He was wearing a colorful sweater and long coat, which didn't match at all. He could care less of Hikaru's appearance but the way he was now...could attract unwanted attention.

"Thanks for the flowers and the card," Hikaru was the one who spoke first then a sardonic expression started to gleam deep in his light green eyes. "But of course...I could hardly believe you came here only to congratulate and give me a support. Now...the interesting question here is...why did you come?" he asked.

"The time has come," Eyes said, right into the business, no preamble. Looking straight into Hikaru's eyes he continued. "For you...for me...for all of us..."

Hikaru only stared back at him and let out a sigh. "I know..."

"The Hunt will begin soon and none of us could escape this. They will hunt us even if they must chase us till the end of the world. That's why we need our full strength..." He paused for a moment before added. "Ryoko has back."

And like he had predicted before, the words brought impact to Hikaru as some glint flashed in his eyes.

Hikaru gave a low whistle. "I must say I am impressed. How could you persuade her? She doesn't want to kill, does she? That's why she separated herself from you few years ago."

Yes, that was the reason for Ryoko, as for Hikaru, he didn't know. Actually he didn't know much about Hikaru, the one who knew him well was...Sayoko, but with her condition now...

He only knew after his parent's death in an accident during their research, Eyes didn't know what exactly happened back at that time actually... - Hikaru went back to Japan and tried to live a normal life. Among them, Hikaru was the first to part, followed by Sayoko and the last was Ryoko. Maybe his parent's death influenced Hikaru more than he suspected.

But from the beginning Hikaru was one of the most complex people he ever met. No one could guess what Hikaru was thinking or what he would do. Like now...for seven years they didn't meet and now he had become a professional go player. Eyes had thought he would follow his parents' trail and became a chemist too. What had possessed him?

Maybe it was true after all, that if there was one certainty about people it was that they were unpredictable. Nevertheless Eyes didn't doubt that Hikaru was a great go player. One advantage of being a Blade Children was you could master anything you wanted, faster and better than anyone else.

"She agrees to help me but that doesn't not mean she agrees to kill." Eyes said, he didn't bother with denials.

Hikaru shook his head. "To kill or to be killed...that girl will choose the second option," his voice was nonchalant when he added. "While I undoubtedly will choose the first one."

"That makes us different from her."

"How true..." Hikaru agreed.

"Are you going to join me or no?"

"Give me time to think it first, okay?" Hikaru rose from the couch and was about to leave when Eyes's question stopped him.

"Is it because him?" Hikaru turned. "That guy name Touya Akira. From what I know you have been obsessed with each other for years." Yes, he knew it and he had witnessed it with his own eyes too. Touya Akira...the guy was handsome, definitely smart and...cold. But what caught Eyes's attention was his eyes, the power radiate from those emerald eyes was a wonder itself. It was strange for someone as young as him to posses it.

And it was obvious for him and for Hikaru, even though he didn't say nor do something about that, that Touya felt 'something' for Hikaru. Well...this wasn't his business anyway. But it would become his business 'if' the relationship or the friendship, whatever, he didn't care actually, between Touya and Hikaru dulled Hikaru's fighting sense.

"And how about you Eyes?" Hikaru asked back after he kept silent for a few seconds, his eyes were icy cold and although his tone was pleasant there was danger beneath it. "'_Anyone is okay, bring Narumi's otouto to me'_", he imitated every word Eyes ever said perfectly.

"You announced that on television and made the entire Japan knew of it. Well...at least people who watched it knew." He mocked, "I never know you are so obsessed with him too. You know, Kanone hates him so much. I always wonder why. Now I have just realized it...maybe he is jealous..."

"You..." Even his face still held no emotions, there was a clear sign in his eyes that he started become angry.

"You started it" was Hikaru's reply.

Eyes was silent, he realized maybe he had pushed too far. After all Hikaru never like if someone meddling with his business especially the private one. And he was relieved at the same time too, such a sharp retort from Hikaru had proved that lived as a normal person for years didn't weakened him, at least he didn't have to worry anymore.

"Are you going to help or no?" He repeated.

Hikaru smiled. And it was difficult for Eyes to interpret the meaning hidden behind his smile. "Your question is rather pointless, you know?" he commented lazily. "For you and me both know I don't have another choice..."


	4. Chapter IV

**Illuminati**

Chapter IV

_Only Spiral will tell you if you are right..._

Hikaru was in the highest hill in Tokyo. The cold wind blew and he nabbed his coat. The chilly night air warned of a coming frost and he pulled the heavy wool more tightly around him.

He looked at his surroundings, this was definitely a perfect place for dreaming, and a place for solitude, where the burden that clasped his chest liked an iron bar could be momentarily forgotten. In his complicated life, he treasured such a moment.

But there was exception tonight. Tonight he couldn't stop thinking about his earlier conversation with Eyes. So...the Hunt would begin in anytime. And he...as well as the other Blade Children must fight for their life. It was true what Eyes had said, even if he hid in the wormhole, even if he ran to the end of the world, they would find him and kill him.

Killed him...as he thought of it, the lightest trace of lunatic smile passed across his lips. No...of course that wouldn't happen, not if he did something...such as killed them first.

The problem was he liked his life now. He really did. For someone who used to be in danger for his entire life, it was so enjoyable for him to live as a normal teenager. Going to school everyday, reading manga, watching anime, hanging around, having friends...and playing go. Such a normal life, made him almost forgot who he really was.

And the other problem, the one he worried the most was his aunt. Who could guarantee those Hunter would not use her as bait to their trap? Who could guarantee her safety?

No one. Not even him.

And a momentary anguish flickered deep in his eyes as he was reminded of the tragedy in his life. His parents' death.

His parents were both chemist, his father was a professor, he taught chemistry in one famous university in America and his mother was a chemical engineer, she worked as a scientist in a pharmacy company.

They were happy at that time. Even they were busy they always tried to spend every spare time they had with him. They loved him so much and he loved them too. But like wise people always said, nothing last forever. So the disaster arrived upon him.

One of those Hunter, people who wanted to eliminate Blade Children, couldn't wait any longer and decided to kill him. It failed of course but as the exchange it was his parents who got killed. It was happen when he was ten years old.

After their death, he no longer wanted to live in America. So he came back to Japan. His aunt, who already lost her husband and his child in plane accident, took him and raised him as if he were her own son. He knew his aunt quite well since he spent his summer holiday in Japan every year. That's how he met Akari. His aunt finally found out who he really was but her love never less.

She had become a very important person in is life and he never ever wanted to lose someone important to him anymore. He failed to protect his parents at that time, he also lost Sai, his very best friend, but he wasn't going to lose his aunt. He would not let the same fate happened with her. He would not put her in danger. People he loved and he cared about.

He already thought of all possible moves, it was his nature to carefully consider and examine each other moves before acting. After all it was something he and the other Blade Children must do if they still wanted to stay alive.

Hikaru made out his mind, now the first thing to do was...

He took his cell phone.

"Hello?" His aunt picked the phone after the first ring.

"It's me, Hikaru."

"Hikaru, where are you? Why you haven't gone home yet? I'm worrying about you."

He gave a bittersweet smile. She was always like this, full of concern. "What time you will go home?"

"I won't go home."

"Oh! Are you going to stay at your friend house tonight?"

"No. I'm going back to my apartment."

Silent. She must be shock to hear that. His parents had apartment in Tokyo actually, though he never lived there. But now he could not stay at his aunt's house it would be too dangerous for her.

"It...It can't be!" She was quiet for a few moments before speaking shakily. "So it means..."

"Yes."

"I won't let it!" Hikaru was surprised, not even once his aunt ever yelled at him. "I won't let you Hikaru! Her voice cracked. "I have lost your father and your mother," she was sobbing now. "Please Hikaru, just forget about it," she said pleadingly.

"We know the fact is not as simple as that."

She tried to argue. "You have been living in here for years without anything ever happened..."

"Till now." And who knew what would happen if the curse was true?

"Please Hikaru...I love you..."

His eyes saddened. "I love you too, you're like my mother. But don't worry, I will be back."

"But how if...if you..." she couldn't continue her next words.

"Die?" So instead her it was him who said it. "I won't." This time there was no hesitation, no anxiety, and no sadness. Nothing but a rough, aggressive voice that stated, "I believe of my own strength."

It was the last he said before he hung up his cell phone.

Now he had handled his aunt...the one left was his friends...and...Touya...what would he do about him?

He lifted his head and stared at the black velvet sky, looking at the endless sea of stars. "I believe of my own strength," he murmured. "The happiness for the believer, isn't so Kiyotaka-san?"


	5. Chapter V

**Illuminati**

Chapter V

_His destiny is on the Spiral..._

"Party?"

"What party?"

"Since when Go institute hold a party?" Ochi asked.

Two heads turned to glare at him, Waya and Shindou. Meanwhile Isumi only gave a faint smile upon seeing their attitude.

"Who cares?" Waya exclaimed.

"I do," a voice interrupted.

Four of them turned and found Ogata, he was the one who spoke earlier, and Kuwabara. It was a little bit weird to see them together since it was a common knowledge that their relation wasn't too good, mostly because Kuwabara liked to provoke the younger go player.

"Ogata-sensei!" Waya panicked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay!" Kuwabara waved his hand, dismissing the topic. "You boys need to have a fun."

Ogata seemed wanted to argue but he didn't say anything. Arguing with Kuwabara was useless; the older go player had a talent to upset him even without trying. Actually it was not a party but a press conference for Hokuto Cup even though in informal way with buffet, cocktail, etc. Since Hokuto Cup last year was a great success, okay maybe not that success with Japan's loss, but still it attracted a lot of attention and now they wanted to use the event to promote go since go world need a new player, a talented young generation. But it seemed everyone especially a young go player, misunderstood it as a party and he was getting tired to explain it, again and again.

His gaze fell to Shindou. So what would the boy do this year? This was worth waiting to see.

"So Shindou-kun," Kuwabara began. "What do you think of Hokuto Cup this year?"

Kuwabara too, had a strange attachment to the boy, the same as Touya Meijin, Ogata noticed that. Shindou was like a magnet.

"Interesting," the boy replied, his face stern. "Very interesting. This time I'm gonna crush him!"

Kuwabara chuckled. "That's good to hear Shindou-kun."

Ogata inwardly smirked. Yes, Hokuto Cup this year indeed was very interesting. With Shindou's declaration of war, he couldn't wait to see the game between Japan and Korea.

"Kuwabara sensei," he reminded the old man. "We're almost late now."

"Hai hai."

They nodded at them and then walked away.

A long silence dawned on Isumi, Waya and Ochi after Kuwabara and Ogata left.

"I still consider that as a party," Waya commented, breaking the silence.

"Yeah!" Shindou agreed. He was too enthusiastic that he accidentally bumped into someone who walking passed them.

"Ouch! My glasses!" the man dropped his glasses due to the impact.

"Oh! Gomen nasai!" Shindou said quickly. He picked the glasses from the floor and handed it to the man. "Gomen nasai! I didn't see you." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"No, its' okay." The man assured him.

"Really? Thanks!" Shindou cocked his head to the right. "Hey...I have never seen you before," he said.

Waya sighed. The boy had no manner at all.

"Ah hai. I just moved from Nagasaki. I'm Suzuki Yuuto." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you all." Suzuki was a young man, in his early twenties with a brown hair and glasses. A conservative type who slightly reminded Waya of Touya Akira.

"I'm Shindou Hikaru."

"Yoshitaka Waya."

"Ochi."

"Shinichirou Isumi."

"So you're a go player from Nagasaki?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I got a job at pharmacy so I moved to Tokyo."

"Job?" Shindou echoed.

"Well...I'm just an ordinary go player so I have to work."

They fell silent. It was right, go player such as Touya meijin could earn hundred millions yean a year but for an ordinary go player the prize money wasn't enough for living. Therefore they taught go or had a part time job to support their life.

"Ah gomen nasai, I don't mean anything by that," he hurriedly said. "Which reminds me...You said your name is Shindou. Are you that Shindou? You know...that one in Hokuto Cup?"

"Uhm...yes..."

"I read about you in Go Weekly. It was a great game..." and he kept rambling before a ringing voice interrupted him. He took out his cell phone from his pocket. "Moshi moshi. Ah hai. I understand." He turned to them and smiled apologetically. "I have to go now. See you all."

Waya, Shindou, Isumi and Ochi watched his hurried exit.

"I thought he would talk forever," Ochi muttered.

"Yeah... me too," Waya agreed.

They still met with Suzuki a few times after that and he was a nice person so they often ended up hanging together. He was a nice guy and they befriended with him easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shindou? Shindou?" Touya Akira had called the boy three times but he got no respond so he tapped Shindou's shoulder. "Shindou!"

The boy turned. "Ah Touya! Sorry I didn't hear you!" and he put his iPod away.

"It's okay," he assured him. "It must be a beautiful song then, you're absorbed in listening it."

"Wanna hear it?" Shindou offered.

Akira wanted to reject the offer but seeing Shindou's face he finally said yes. He suspected that the song was some kind of rock or pop song that Shindou seemed to enjoy. He llistened to the song for a few moments. "It's a beautiful song," he commented. And totally out of his prediction. Who ever thought that Shindou like classical music? Akira himself knew of classical music but he never heard this song before. "What's the title?"

"It's called 'Blessing of God in Solitude' by Franz Liszt, a famous Hungarian composer/pianist," Shindou explained. "One of his masterpieces though I like 'Dante's Symphony' better."

"I never knew you like classical music," he said in astonishment.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" his friend retorted indignantly.

Akira only smiled in respond.

"Ne Touya...'bout yesterday...don't tell anyone that Eyes came to see me, okay? I don't want to cause a fuss coz Eyes is very famous."

Very famous? That caught his attention. Eyes Rutherford name somehow were familiar but he couldn't remember it. "How do you know him?" he asked, his curiosity was eating him.

"Through internet, in chatting room." Shindou answered casually.

"Chatting room?"

"Yeah! In chatting room." Seeing his blank expression, Shindou continued his words. "Chatting room? Friendster? Weblog? Do you know any of these?"

The answer came in insant. "No."

"Geez Touya! What planet are you come from? Have you ever done something that is not related t Go?" he asked in exasperation.

"No. And when are we going to play go?" Akira only used internet to play online go or to look information for his school's paper. And he knew nothing of what Shindou had mentioned earlier. Knowing Shindou would tease him again, there was no doubt the change of topic would benefit for him.

Sure enough, Shindou was distracted easily. "Uhm...How 'bout tomorrow?"

"Fine." He looked at his watch. "I have a go session now. See you tomorrow Shindou."

"Ok! See ya!"

Soon after Touya left, Hikaru sighed and flopped himself back to the couch. It was good that Touya was distracted easily. If he mentioned about manga or the stuff like that he knew Touya would quickly change the topic to avert the subject. After all Touya didn't like it if people talking about his almost non existent 'teenage life.'

His gaze fell to his iPod, "'Blessing of God in Solitude', the song which describes the emotional splendors evoked by the beauties of the world and life which God has bestowed upon us..." he said, almost in trance.

"A beautiful and yet a stupid song." He muttered darkly. "Blessing of God? There is no such a thing like that in this world. I wonder why Eyes likes this song so much."

Just as he finished his words someone walked in.

"Shindou-kun."

Hikaru turned and greeted the newcomer. "Suzuki-san."

"You're alone?" Suzuki Yuuto asked, walking to the vending machine.

He shrugged. "Yeah, Isumi-san and Waya have gone home already."

"Drinks Shindou-kun? My treat of course."

"Really?" he exclaimed. "I want orange juice then."

"Ok. One orange juice and one coffee," he pressed the button. "Here Shindou-kun," he gave the can to him.

"Thanks." He sipped his orange juice happily.

Suzuki sat near him, inspecting his face thoughtfully. "You know...you are truly a good actor Shindou-san," he said at last.

Hikaru slowly turned, his face confused. "Huh! I don't know what you are talking about Suzuki-san." He said in genuine confusion.

"On the contrary, you know exactly what I am talking about."

"Suzuki-san?" Now Hikaru's face and tone were really worried. "Are you really ok? Maybe I should call a doctor."

"Or maybe I should call you Blade Children."

"Huh! Blade Children? What is that? Ano...I think you mistook me for another person Suzuki-san."

"Fraid not. Shindou Hikaru, the last Blade Children, was born in Boston, Massachusetts. The son of MIT professor, Shindou Yamato and Alice Seymour, who disappeared mysteriously and is assumed dead when the explosion which killed the Shindous happened. Am I right? Or do you want to hear more?"

The room went silent.

"You're also a good actor Suzuki-san. To think that you have fooled me." Hikaru broke the silence. His voice was calm though. "Tell me...Suzuki Yuuto is not you real name, right? You're such a dedicated Hunter, pretending to be a go player in order to get closer to me."

Suzuki smiled. "Yes and no Shindou-san. It's true that my real name is not Suzuki but I am truly a go player."

Hikaru raised his eyebrow. "So, is that a reason why they send you? Because you're a go player too?"

"I accidentally read about you in Go Weekly and found out the similarity between you and the rumored dead Blade Children so I began an investigation and found out the truth. Who ever guess that you live happily here and totally forget the fact that you're the condemned one. It is a time to remember Shindou-san. That's why I came here and for your other question..." he paused."my real name is Imazato Yuuto. Does the name sound familiar for you?"

Hikaru cocked his head to the left. "Why? None at all Imazato-san."

"Imazato-sensei...that's how they called him, my older brother. And they killed him."

Hikaru smiled brightly. "Wow! A hunter and a saver. What a contradiction. Interesting family ne?" then he turned serious. "So, you want to avenge your brother then?" Hikaru regarded him calmly.

A frown marred Suzuki'/Imazato's face. "Isn't it is written 'Do not avenge yourself Dear Friends but give place to the God wrath for it is written, vengeance is Mine, I will repay.'"

"Romans 12:19." He gave him a bored look. "Now you remind me of my Sunday school's teacher Imazato-san."

"You're right." He chuckled. "Such words don't fit for the condemned one like you. I'm not a sentimental person Shindou-san. The only reason why my brother got killed was because his own stupid ness. He wanted to help them but in return they killed him. He was such an idiot..." he shook his head.

"And what do you want Imazato-san?"

"Join us."

"Are you asking me to become a Hunter?" he asked with careful nonchalance. "To go against my kind?"

"Yes."

"Really. And what makes you think I will help you?"

"The truth behind your very existence," he said confidently. "After all Blade Children should never exist in this world since the beginning."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "The truth? What truth?"

"Why we have to kill you? Why you born in this world? Why you don't deserve to live?" he said. "Have you ever asked yourself those questions? Do you want the answer?"

Hikaru looked at him hesitantly.

Suzuki had a triumphant look on his face as he continued. "You don't know, do you? Kanone Hilbert knows the truth, that's why he is in our side now." He should never tell the secret to anyone but he was too confident, too full of himself. His mistake.

Hikaru's expression didn't change at the revelation but there was a gleam in his eyes.

"I will tell you the truth and the exchange..." he didn't finish his words. "Shindou-san...the way you're now...of course you wouldn't want to endanger your friends, do you? You know...many things could happen to them...just like your parents."

Suppressing his intense anger and hatred with an actor finesse,Hikaru yawned and blandly remarked. "Are you blackmailing me Imazato-san?"

"No, of course no. It's only a persuasion. I mean no harm. Not for now," he smiled. "I didn't poison you, did I? Though I have an opportunity for that," he pointed the orange juice can in Hikaru's hand. "So what do you think of my offer Shindou-san?"

"The press conference,"Hikaru muttered.

"Eh?"

"The press conference at Go Institute next week. I will tell you my answer at that time,"Hikaru said, his tone was perfectly neutral.

"I see. Of course you need time to think. Fine then. We will meet again next week." He opened the door and walked out. "And don't forget that your friend's fate is in your hand. Well...I hope for a good news Shindou-san." With that the door was closed, leaving the angry Shindou Hikaru.

Hikaru gritted his teeth. That son of a bitch, how dared him to blackmail him. He wanted to kill him, right then and there. Unfortunately this was not a right time or a right place.

The truth behind their existence, eh? The offer was so tempting that no one, not even Kanone could resist it. Unfortunately for Suzuki, he already knew the truth. His mother had told him the secret...right before she died.

_"Mom! Dad!" the ten years old Shindou Hikaru shouted desperately. The smoke was getting into his lungs and it also covered his sight. Fire was in everywhere. It was a nightmare._

_He was in his room when he heard the loud explosion that seemed to split his eardrums. He ran to basement short after that. His parents had changed the basement into lab so maybe...there was something wrong with their experiment. But what he found there was a total mess._

_"Mom! Dad!"_

_"Hikaru..." came a weak reply._

_"Mom!" he ran to the source of the voice. There, he found Alice Seymour, lying on the ground, scratch in her body and blood running in her face._

_"Mom! Are you okay! I will call ambulance! Daddy? Where is Daddy?" then he spotted his father. "DAAAAAD!" Shindou Yamato was sprawled on the floor, his blood oozing out from his chest, dripping onto the floor to form a pool. From all these indications anyone could tell he was died._

_"Dad..."_

_He was about to run to his father place when she yanked him down. "Calm down Hikaru. There is nothing we can do for him now." Alice wanted to cry, she really wanted to but she couldn't. She couldn't shed tears in front of her only son. Hikaru had to be strong, in order to overcome his destiny._

_"I will call ambulance and police," despite he was in total shock, he still could think straight._

_"No, you have to listen to me Hikaru," she tightened her grip on her son's arm._

_"But-" he wanted to protest but stopped seeing Alice's serious face. Never had he seen his mother was this serious._

_"Listen to me Hikaru," she said. 'Please...I don't have time anymore...' the pain shot trough her body._

_"I am..." she paused. "...your mother but Shindou Yamato isn't your biological father." She ignored the shock on his son face and went on._

Oh, how he remembered the moment clearly. He even could replay every word, as if it was happen yesterday and not years ago. Thanked to his photographic memory, he couldmemorize everything he had ever seen or heard.

_She then told him that Shindou Yamato was sterile so he couldn't have a child. Then they heard about the project, the Blade Children Project, they thought it was a perfect opportunity to have a child. So they went to Japan for insemination. They went back to USA right after that and Hikaru was born there._

_Three years after that, the nightmare came. The organization had been destroyed and its member divided into three forces: the Watcher, the Saver and...the Hunter._

_Shiranatagani Rin brought the news; she came to USA along with her daughter, Sayoko, runing away for their lives. So they helped her and Sayoko. They also made a plan for Hikaru. Hikaru needed a skill to survive therefore they decided to teach him everything they knew and being a Blade Children he was, he became a master in chemistry in no time._

_"So Sayoko too..."_

_"Yes..." she said weakly. "I have sent her to her grandfather house in Japan so at least she is safe now. And then they..."_

_"They?"_

_"Eyes Rutherford and his friend, Kanone Hilbert. That's why I took you to England every year though I forbid them to tell you the truth. And there are more of them, in Japan. You have to go to Japan..."_

_"Mom! I-"_

_"He will find you..."_

_"He?" he echoed for the second time._

_"Narumi Kiyotaka...he will explained few things for you but you 'have' to beware Hikaru...after that you have to go to your aunt house and stay there." Her vision started to blur._

_"Mom!" he cried out._

_"You have to be strong Hikaru..." she smiled softly at him. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but you have to know the truth." She yanked him closer and whispered the truth into his ears._

_The impact of her words was so great that he only stared at his mother in a total shock. "Why?" he asked. "...because of me...you...dad...Am I truly the cursed child?"_

_"You're God's Child, Hikaru. For us...me and your father...who can't have a child...you're a gift from God."_

_"But because of me-"_

_She shook her head. "You're the best son a mother could have. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else..."_

_"Mom..." Even though at the time like this she was so gentle, always so kind._

_"Those Hunter! I will never forgive them! I will-"_

_"No. This isn't the time yet. Now...you have to live..." her voice grew weaker._

_"Mom!"_

_"Hikaru...means shining...therefore...you have to shine and overcome the darkness. Don't forget, destiny has to be taken in our own hands..." it was the last she said._

_"MOM!"_

_Too much blood, too much agony...that he wasn't the same person anymore after the accident.Since thenhe looked at the world with a different view._

No wonder Kanone became desperate after knowing it. That's why Eyes didn't want to tell the other. If such knowledge could bring despair to them, then it's better if they didn't know the truth at all. After all, what happened when Pandora unlocked her box? Only an endless sorrow. Believing in the fake hope...the fake Messiah...did they have any other option?

Hikaru shook his head roughly. Remembering the past did no good for him now. He better thought about his situation now and his thoughts led to one but conclusion. He had to kill the guy!

One week...that was enough time to plan everything. All successful plots depended on one important factor, skillful and thorough preparation. And as usual, a careful planning would guarantee an excellent result. "_'I hope for a good news'_ eh?" Hikaru's eyes gleamed and his lips stretched into a malicious smile. "I promise you will not be disappointed."

Author's Note:

I'm looking for a beta reader so if you could help me tell I in your review and I will send email to you. And if you know where to find translation of Spiral, Angel Sanctuary or Count Cain tell me ok.

And I know the story of Spiral manga but I decided to write my fic base on anime coz I bet most of us only watched the anime therefore I don't want to confuse you guys.

Now some explanation for you, Imazato sensei was a teacher. He taught in their school and in Blade Children's side but after some event he wanted to help Narumi Ayumu, he said he would tell Ayumu the truth so Io killed him then.


	6. Chapter VI

Illuminati 

Chapter VI

_All of that are on Spiral..._

"Wow!" Waya exclaimed in amazement. "I almost can't believe this is a go institute." He stared at his surroundings in awe. Somehow, the quiet go institute building had transformed itself into a great convention building.

"They really have decorated this place," Ochi commented.

The press conference, as Ogata plainly put it, had turned into a big occasion. The conference was held at Saturday to maximize the number of the guests. Since the main purpose of the conference was to promote go, many students and college students were invited. And as a go player, he, Isumi and Ochi could freely enter the building.

"There're really a lot of guests here," Isumi said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Hey! Isn't that man the anchor man on NHK?" he pointed out.

Isumi regarded the man. "Yes, it's him."

"I read on Go Daily that he likes to play go," Ochi said.

"Invite the celebrity for the promotion. This is a common tactic to catch the attention." Someone interrupted.

"Suzuki-san!" he exclaimed.

"Waya-kun," Suzuki greeted him. "Ochi-kun and Isumu-san. You're all here."

"Yes, we're all here except for Shindou who's late again, as always," he muttered while Ochi nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I heard that!" a familiar voice interrupted them. It was Shindou. "I'm not always late you know. In fact, I came right on time today."

"Oh really, and where were you?" he asked sarcastically.

Shindou grinned sheepishly. "I went to the buffet to see the food first. It's amazing! They serve everything!"

Waya shook his head. His friend was practically salivating over the food. Shindou, go, food and manga. What a perfect combination.

"Huh? Suzuki-san, you're here too," Shindou noticed the man at last.

"Yes. I might say that you seem to be in a very good mood today, Shindou-kun." Suzuki said.

"Shindou is in a good mood because he can eat all of the food," Waya teased the bleached bangs boy, to which all of them laughed, except for the said boy himself.

"Hey! I'm not that greedy!" Shindou complained with an offended expression on his face. But sometime later. "Anyway, I am thirsty. I want to get a drink."

"Me too," Waya said. "Okay, then I and Shindou will get a drink, you guys wait here."

"What? Why me?" Shindou protested.

"Cause you came late," he replied.

"That's not fair!"

"Just shut up." He turned to Isumi, Ochi and Suzuki. "So, what do you want to drink?"

"Coffee," Suzuki said.

"Ice tea," this came from Isumi.

"Ochi?" Shindou prompted.

But the bespectacled boy merely shook his head.

"Okay, then orange juice for me," Shindou exclaimed.

They went to get a drink and came back few minutes later. Waya held his drink and Isumi's meanwhile Shindou held his drink and Suzuki's.

"Here, Suzuki-san," Shindou said, giving the coffee cup to the older man. "And don't worry; I didn't poison your drink. Or, do you want me to try it first?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

Suzuki smiled back, analyzing the whole situation. Being one of the Blade Children, he was positive that Shindou wasn't so stupid as to try to kill him in front of all people. Beside that, he had an ace card. Waya, Isumi, Ochi, Touya Akira and those who Shindou befriended at go institute were Shindou's Achilles heel. Shindou was quite at his mercy. And after the party, Shindou would join his side. So, why didn't he enjoy the party for now? Without any slightest hesitation, he drank his coffee. It was okay.

"See?" Shindou said.

"I suppose I have to trust you, Shindou-kun," he said, utterly unsuspecting the foul plot that was being nursed in the bleached boy's mind.

'_The conference is about to begun. Ladies and gentleman, please have a seat,'_

"Hurry! We have to go to our seats now." Waya said.

"Geez! Why so much in a hurry?" Shindou grumbled but he turned to follow Waya and accidentally bumped into Suzuki. His orange juice spilled onto Suzuki's suit. "Oh! Shit! I'm so sorry!" he quickly pulled out his handkerchief and tried to clean the mess.

"What it is now?" Ochi asked, frowning.

"Err, nothing. You guys go first," he said, then turned to face Suzuki. "Suzuki-san, take off your suit. I will try to clean it at the restroom. You can go with them."

So, they settled into that. Waya, Isumi, Ochi and Suzuki sat first while Shindou went to the restroom. Shindou came back a few moments later, having difficulty finding their seats. "Suzuki-san, it's your suit. I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's okay," Suzuki replied, taking the suit from Shindou's hand. He put his coffee in the armchair as he put on the suit.

"Well, I gotta go back to my seat now," Shindou said. As he turned to leave he dropped something into the coffee cup. Suzuki didn't notice it because the man was busy putting his suit back on.

So, he sat in his seat, calmly waiting for what he knew would happen when Suzuki drank the coffee.

"It's him!" Waya, who sat beside him, exclaimed.

"Who?" he asked. But he got his answer as he saw whom the speaker was. It was Touya.

Waya inwardly groaned. Knowing the meijin heir, he was sure that Touya's speech would be as dull as those old geezers's one. On the contrary, Touya talked beautifully. He almost couldn't believe his own ears. He turned and saw that Shindou also had the disbelief look written all over his face.

"Touya could act as a public relation for the go institute," Shindou commented in wonder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"And we hope that…" Akira was in the middle of his speech when he heard a piercing shriek of a woman. He saw the woman, who screamed earlier, and also Waya who had leapt from their seats. The man, who sat between them, fell to the floor, clutching his heart.

Everyone went into chaos. Waya was in deep shock while Isumi and Ochi's faces were pale. And Shindou. Where was his rival anyway? There. He had spotted him. Because he was standing on the stage, he could see everything clearly. He was startled to see Shindou's expression. He expected Shindou to freak, but nothing happened. Shindou's face was calm and he was smiling. It wasn't Shindou's usual smile either. The smile was cold, enough to make his blood run cold. Then Shindou lifted his drink in a salute, and the next second he dropped the cup and rushed to Isumi's, Waya's, and Ochi's side, panicked like them.

Akira was bewildered. What was going on in here?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Waya! Is…is Suzuki-san?"

"I don't know!" Waya overcame his initial fright with great effort and tried tugging at Suzuki's sleeves. Just as he was about to, someone interrupted him. "Don't touch him!"

It was Touya Akira. "We aren't suppose to touch him until the police come, right?" Touya's face was pale even though he looked calm.

"You talk as if he's dead!" Waya snapped.

"But Waya, he doesn't move anymore," Shindou said shakily. His face was as white as paper. A great contrast with his cold expression before, Touya noticed.

"Huh? Suzuki-san's lips are pink," Shindou continued. "Did he wear lipstick?"

Trust Shindou to say something like that. He could see that Ochi glared at Shindou.

"How could you say that now?" Ochi snapped. The bespectacled boy rarely lost his temper.

"But it's true!" Shindou retorted.

So, it's true. Akira concluded. What he saw earlier probably was just his imagination. Well, when in panic, people were often imagining things.

"What the!" Ogata approached them. Kuwabara and Kurata were behind him.

"What's happening?" Kurata asked. For once, he was serious outside the go game.

"Ogata-san! Suzuki-san is…" Ochi couldn't finish his sentence.

Kurata was about to check Suzuki's body when a female voice stopped him. They turned and saw a beautiful dark haired woman and a bunch of men behind her. Except for the woman and the man beside her, they all wore a police uniforms. Someone had called the police.

"I'm Narumi Madoka," the woman introduced herself. "And he is Wataya."

"We're police." Wataya said.

"We came because we got a report that there's been a murder in Japan's Go Institute."

One of the police officers handed a piece of paper to Madoka. "The victim is 23 year old Suzuki Yuuto, a pro go player." She eyed the coffee cup on the floor. "The cause of death is a poison that probably came from his drink."

"WHAT!"

"He was poisoned?" Waya exclaimed.

"How can that be!" Ogata was in a deep shock. This event should be an event to promote Go. Why it turned out to be something like this?

"Someone killed him!"

"Calm down!" Madoka instructed. "Right now I have to ask, did he buy the drink by himself?"

"No."

And everyone turned to Shindou Hikaru. "I bought the drink. But Suzuki-san drank it and he was okay."

"Yes," Waya supported his friend. "We also saw it. Suzuki-san drank it and he was perfectly fine."

"What time was it?" Madoka questioned.

"Right before the conference began, so it was about 8 p.m." Isumi said.

"And he was fine?" she kept asking.

"Yes." Isumi nodded in confirmation.

Madoka inspected the paper. "The time of death is 8.30 p.m. There's 30 minutes interval. What did he do during those 30 minutes?"

"Nothing," Ochi said.

Madoka raised her eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"The press conference began at 8 p.m. From 8 pm till 8.30 p.m., we all sat at our seats, listening to the speech." Isumi explained.

Wataya, who had been listening quietly, started asking. "Then who sat beside him?"

"It's me," Waya admitted. "He sat between me and one woman."

"Do you know her?"

Waya shook his head.

"Can you recognize her if you see her again?"

"I guess so."

So, the woman was found. But from her, they didn't get any useful information. She only came because her boss in her office played Go and therefore ordered all of the employees in his office to come to the conference. They cross check her explanation by questioning her boss and her companion. And it was true. Besides, she had no motive to kill Suzuki. She didn't know anything about Go. She didn't know who the man who sat beside her was. She only came because of her boss's order.

And to be said, no one in Go institute had motive to kill Suzuki. The man was a newbie. He played go at medium level and he was quite friendly too. People had a good impression about him. Then Wataya went to seek for more information.

"Inspector Narumi!"

Madoka turned. "Yes?"

"We have found out the cause of the death," the forensic officer said. "It's KCN."

"Huh?"

"What was that?" Shindou asked.

"KCN is a chemical formula for potassium cyanide." Touya explained. "We learned this at school Shindou."

"Sorry," Shindou mumbled sheepishly. "I guess I don't hear that part because I often sleep in the class."

"Yes, it's potassium cyanide." Madoka confirmed. "And you can see it from his lips and his nails. They're pink. In most cases, cyanide poisoning causes a deceptively healthy pink to red skin color. Bitter almonds odor may be noted on the breath. That happens with Suzuki."

"And it came from his drink?" For the first time, Ogata spoke.

"Yes," the forensic officer said. "KCN is very soluble in water. KCN is also highly toxic. Corrosive to the gastro-intestinal tract, with burning in the mouth and esophagus, and abdominal pain. Larger doses may produce sudden loss of consciousness and prompt death from respiratory arrest. Smaller but still lethal doses may prolong the illness for one or more hours. In this case, the victim had swallowed large doses of potassium cyanide. "

"He suddenly fell to the floor." Waya interjected.

"That confirms the theory. If the patient is still conscious, immediately give the patient activated charcoal slurry as the first aid." The forensic officer said.

"Then who put the potassium cyanide in his drink?" Madoka questioned.

"We also found this in his pocket."

Madoka looked at the paper given by the forensic officer. "A letter?" She opened the letter and read it. "It's a suicide."

"WHAT?"

"In this letter Suzuki admitted that he was going to kill himself."

"Madoka-san!" Wataya ran into the room. "We found this in Suzuki's locker." He held up a transparent plastic bag. Inside it there was a small bottle.

"Is it possible for Suzuki to poison himself during those 30 minutes?"

After the bottle was examined, it was found out that the bottle was once the container for KCN. And after the police matched the handwriting in the letter with Suzuki's handwriting on his personal book; it matched. Police also found out that he worked in a small pharmacy, from which he could get potassium cyanide easily without anyone suspecting him.

Nevertheless, the police still interrogate everyone. However, as the investigation proceeded, every person who had been connected with the murdered Suzuki had been investigated and cleared of suspicion. The investigation only lead to but one conclusion; Suzuki Yuuto had committed suicide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was almost midnight when the police allowed everyone to go home. Shocked by the murder, everyone went home in silence, which was a good thing because Hikaru wanted to be alone now. It was his first time killing someone. Though he knew that he would kill someday, for him to actually do it was an entirely different thing.

But he didn't regret killing Suzuki. What he regretted was that he had to do it at the go institute. But he had no choice; for a full week he considered various schemes, but one by one he discarded them all as faulty. That party/conference was the only chance for him to finish that guy. Suzuki wouldn't suspect him at the time and police wouldn't suspect him either.

Since the day Suzuki revealed his true identity, he had already thought of the ideas and finally he chose this one. So, in a subtle and casual manner, he set to the task of getting as much information as possible from his friends about Suzuki and Suzuki's habits. That was easy, since they went to hang around few times together with Waya and Isumi.

He had planned it. His coming late, bumping into Suzuki and spilling his juice into Suzuki's suit were also a part of his plan. He'd already prepared the bottle in his house and put it inside Suzuki's locker when he said he wanted to go to the rest room, and at the same time he put the fake letter in the suit. Everyone was in the main hall. Nobody would notice him. Everything went smoothly based on his plan. He had planned it carefully, knowing that one slip would be fatal. After all, he had to divert even the faintest suspicion from himself.

He remembered the expression on Suzuki's face when the man realized his true intention. The expression of a man who knew the angel of death was already waiting for him.

'_Why? Why do you fight against your fate? Why don't you embrace it?' _

'_Because I got the urge to choose my own destiny. That's all.'_ He lifted his orange juice cup in a salute._ 'Sayonara Imazato-san.'_

His only regret was that he had stained the go institute with blood. This was the place he loved the most. And he had spent years with Sai in this place. Sai, his closest friend, who he also considered his family. In his months absent from go institute he had tried every possible way to return Sai. When science failed him he ran to the mystic. He had read every book about ghosts, supernatural beings, alchemists and such.

He despised such things since he was a chemist, a person of logic. But it was his last hope. And his hope was crushed. But if Sai were here now, what would Sai say if he knew what he had done? He smiled sadly. He couldn't change the past. But he would protect the future. He had lost his parents and Sai. But he would protect his aunt and his precious friends now.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he bumped into someone. He was ready to apologize when he saw the person he had bumped into. A cute little girl, who looked about thirteen or so, with grey hair. But what caught his attention were the girl's eyes. There were two physical characteristics that could tell you if someone were a cursed child. One was the missing right rib bone. The other was cat-like eyes. He had normal eyes because he put aside the fact that he was a Blade Children as if it were nothing. This was why that feature wasn't visible.

It was a twist of fate that he met another Blade Children here. Because nobody beside Eyes, Kanone and Sayoko knew who he really was. Sayoko had amnesia now, while Eyes wouldn't break his trust. As well for Kanone, now that Kanone had become his enemy, Kanone wouldn't dare to challenge him without analyzing the whole situation first.

"Ah, I'm sorry," the girl began but he cut her off.

"Takeuchi Io, pleased to meet you tonight." He knew the girl, of course, since he possessed the complete data about the other Blade Children.

Io looked at the boy in front of him. A good-looking boy, dressed neatly in a navy blue suit. The only weird thing about the boy was his double colored hair.

"I beg your pardon?" she smiled innocently. "But I think you mistook me for someone else. I never met with you before."

"Yes," the boy agreed. "This is the first time we've met. I'm Shindou Hikaru but you can call me Hikaru." The smile the boy wore on his face unnerved her and she had learned to trust her instincts.

"Well, nice to meet you Shindou-san but I have to go now." Io turned to leave but she stopped abruptly as she heard Shindou's words.

"Os Costae VII Dextra."

She turned around._ Os Costae VII Dextra? _This boy…

"I am one of the Blade Children," Shindou said.

She inspected the boy in front of her carefully. She looked at his eyes. Now they were shining like cat's eyes.

"We can't talk here, can we? Do you find the idea of coming to my place interesting enough?"

Three hours later, Io had heard Hikaru's story. At the first she was quite surprised that there was another Blade Children beside her, Eyes, Kosuke, Ryoko, and Kanone. She was also surprised that Eyes had known about it but never told them even a word. She also heard about the incident at the go institute.

"And you killed him?" she asked.

"Yes. He even gave me enough time to plan his death; and to make it easier he also worked at a pharmacy." It was a coincidence he had intended to use to his full advantage.

"So the police would assume that he got the potassium cyanide from the pharmacy." She concluded.

"Exactly."

"Those hunters have grown impatient lately." She commented.

"It can't be helped. We are seventeen years old now. Only three years left." Hikaru replied. Everything went smoothly. He had told Io everything he considered it was okay for him to tell, so it meant he still kept most of the story for himself.

Io looked at him full in the eyes. "And what are you going to do now?"

"Oh, that." He smiled, "How about visiting our beloved Narumi Ayumu?"

"I see," she paused briefly and eyed her companion intently. "You want to start the game?"

"That's my personal business," he replied coldly. "You have grown fond of Narumi Ayumu and that might affect your judgment." Hikaru stated, his eyes gleaming through narrow slits.

Io's eyes flashed. "I believe that he can save us!"

"Ah, yes. Those magic words." He nodded. "_'The happiness for the believer.'_ Then I wish for your happiness too, Takeuchi Io."

"Happiness?" she replied bitterly. "Is there still a chance for us?"

"You have to answer the question by yourself," Hikaru said.

This boy was dangerous. Io realized it instantly. She could read Kosuke's mind and she knew the motive behind Eyes's act. But she knew nothing of Shindou Hikaru. She had to meet Eyes after this. She sat thoughtfully on the couch, gaze falling to something. It was something that looked like a canary cage but it was covered by thick, black garment.

"What is that?"

"You can see it if you want but be careful; they get angry fast, especially because they are trapped in such a small prison."

'_They?'_ she wanted to question him but then she could hear their sound. The sound of a bee. And by the furious sound of them, she could tell those creatures highly desired to sting whomever was unlucky enough. There was no mistake as to why HIkaru had these bees.

"That is a present for Narumi Ayumu," Hikaru chirped happily. "Isn't he going to love it?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eyes Rutherford looked at his watch. It was almost 11 a.m. now. He was almost late for his piano practicing for the recital. He was late because Io suddenly called him and they had gone to talk. Those hunters had found out about HIkaru now, which meant Hikaru would help him for sure. He only needed to wait for Hikaru's call now. He didn't need to wait for long since his cell phone rang.

"Hello Eyes." Hikaru's cheerful voice. "I bet Io has told you about yesterday 's event.'

"Yes."

"Anyway, just called to tell you that I agree to help _in certain_ matters." HIkaru paused. "And I have decided to visit 'your beloved Narumi Ayumu."

Even though Eyes face was still expressionless as usual, he inwardly twitched at Hikaru's words.

"I have to see him with my own eyes. You probably have your own reasons for not believing him but I also have my own reasons. So, do not interfere, okay?" then Hikaru spoke up in a new tone of a voice. "This is my test and _I_ am the ultimate judge."

Author's Note:

Hi! It's me again. I don't continue this fic because I'm busy with my other fic 'Summer Scent' (I'm looking for beta reader for that fic too) but now I finally write this chap. And thanks for all of the reviews and also thanks to my beta reader 'Dark Fairy of Doom who have helped to edit this chap.' without her I don't know what would happen with the grammar.

Os Costae VII Dextra? Costae means rib while dextra mean right so I suppose you know what the meaning is. Anyway to LittleNK, do you have any upgrade of Spiral? Has the manga ended or no? I have rewatch Spiral anime again just to make sure about the story line.


End file.
